Angel
by VikaDan
Summary: Iori y Leona pasan por una prueba dificil antes de su aniversario de bodas, lo peor, South Town esta en peligro de ser destruida
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel**

Iori esta sentado frente a un piano, toca una bella melodía, pero se detiene, mira hacia la partitura, la partitura no tiene letra, sólo notas, inclina su cabeza sobre las teclas del piano, haciéndolo sonar desentonado. En ese momento entra una mujer a la habitación, ella trae una bandeja con una jarra con jugo y un par de vasos.

"Iori, ¿estas bien?" deja la bandeja en una mesa cercana y se acerca a Iori

"sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes"

"amor, sabes que no me puedes mentir, te conozco muy bien, hay algo que te molesta"

Iori contempla por un momento a su esposa y suspira "tienes razón Leona, hay algo que me molesta"

"y ¿qué es?"

"no puedo componer una canción"

"¿es eso? Creí que era algo más grave"

"¡para mi eso es grave!" dijo Iori alzando la voz y un poco molesto "tengo la melodía, ¡la tengo! Pero no sé de que puedo hablar, nada se me ocurre"

Leona se acercó a su marido y se sentó junto a él "sabes, un gran cantautor me dijo una vez (indirectamente se refiere a Iori), que la música no sólo era un arte, sino que también era una forma en la que el corazón se comunica, yo creo que deberías entrevistar al tuyo para saber que es lo que quieres plasmar en estas partituras"

Dicho esto le besó la frente y se levanto para salir de la habitación, antes de salir se volvió a él "sé que lo harás bien, sólo confía en ti, debo irme, el Comandante nos ha llamado a una reunión importante, volveré tarde"

"Leona"

"sí"

"te amo"

Leona sonrió, un rubor se presentó en sus mejillas, aunque Iori era su esposo ella no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que le decía que la amaba "y yo a ti cariño" dicho esto se marchó. Iori vio por la ventana como su esposa se marchaba hacia los cuarteles, después volvió a sentarse frente al piano, comenzó a revisar las partituras, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza, hasta que recordó las palabras de Leona. "ella tiene razón, debo ver que es lo que mi corazón desea decir, pero ¿por dónde empiezo?"

Iori se quedó sentado, contemplando la habitación, la sala era un lugar muy grande, sin ocurrírsele nada giró la cabeza y vio la bandeja con la jarra con jugo y los dos vasos. Se levantó y se sirvió un vaso, al estar bebiendo el jugo fijo su vista en una foto, donde estaba él con Leona, esa foto era del día de su boda. Dejó de beber el jugo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, tomo la foto y se quedó contemplándola.

"¿Me pregunto…? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos casamos?" Iori giró la cabeza en torno a ver el calendario, Abril 26.

Iori sonrió y dejo la foto en su lugar "¡valla! Sólo han pasado nueve meses exactamente, sólo faltan tres meses para que llegue el año"

Iori salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia la habitación, se recostó en la cama tratando de pensar de lo que probablemente hablará su canción, y en lo que le daría a Leona para su aniversario de bodas. "debe ser algo muy especial, algo que sólo sea para Leona, algo que diga lo mucho que la amo…"

Iori no dejaba de pensar en el regalo perfecto, sin que se le ocurriera nada, se dio la vuelta y fue ahí cuando la respuesta llegó, fijó su vista en una foto, la tomo en sus manos y se sentó en la cama, esa era una foto que le había sacado a Leona, cuando ella era su novia.

Flash Back

Iori y Leona están en una galería de South Town, Leona le había insistido a Iori para que fueran, era una exposición que estaría por dos meses en la cuidad, el nombre de la exposición era "Angel's in the world" la exposición era de pinturas y fotografías de ángeles.

"gracias por venir conmigo"

"no tuve opción, me estuviste insistiendo semanas para que viniera"

"lo siento, pero vas a ver que te va a gustar"

Al estar caminando por la galería y contemplar las fotos y pinturas, Leona se maravillaba y no dejaba de sacar fotografías, Iori se estaba hartando, así que decidió irse, pero Leona, al ver sus intentos de huir, le metió el pié haciendo que cayera. Iori se levantó y se volvió muy molesto hacia Leona.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"hacer ¿qué?"

"¡no te hagas la inocente, me metiste el pié!"

"¿yo? ¡Como crees! Tú te tropezaste con mi pié"

Iori frunció el seño, Leona comenzó a burlarse de él con una risa inocente, Iori sólo sacudió la cabeza, y al verla de nuevo, vio algo curioso, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Leona dejo de reírse cuando escuchó su voz.

"Leona ¿podrías dar un par de pasos a tu izquierda?"

"sí claro, pero, ¿para qué?"

"tú sólo hazlo"

Leona dio un par de pasos a su izquierda, no entendía que pasaba "ahora, dame tu mejor sonrisa"

"no hasta que me digas que esta pasando"

"¿o sonríes o te robo una sonrisa?"

"no puedes"

"¿eso crees? Pues mira esto" Iori hizo una mueca y Leona sonrío, estaba a punto de reírse y en ese momento Iori sacó su teléfono celular y le tomo una foto. "eso es todo gracias"

"bien, déjame verla"

"oh no, esta foto solo puedo verla yo"

"¡no es justo! Siempre me tomas fotos y nunca me dejas verlas"

Leona cruzó los brazos e hizo pucheros, estaba molesta, al verla, Iori se acercó a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso, el cual fue bien correspondido por la chica peli azulada. "sabes que no me gusta verte así, eres linda cuando te enojas, pero eres hermosa cuando sonríes"

Leona se sonrojó, y sin decir una sola palabra abrazó el cuello del pelirrojo y le dio un beso al amor de su vida.

Fin del Flash Back

"¡eso es! La canción debe ser para Leona y ya sé cual va a ser el título"

Iori dejo la fotografía de Leona en aquella galería, una foto donde ella estaba parada frente a una pintura de un ángel, Leona la tapaba, lo único que se apreciaba eran las alas, las cuales parecían ser de Leona.

Mientras tanto…. En los cuarteles se estaba tratando un asunto muy importante, pero sobre todo delicado, había llegado un reporte donde tres ciudades habían sido destruidas en una explosión.

"como podemos ver, estas ciudades colapsaron en una explosión, lo misterioso del caso, no encontraron rastro alguno de explosivos o pólvora, lo único que encontraron fue este cristal"

"buen trabajo Shio, Abel, ¿Qué sabes del cristal?"

"nada Coronel Jones, se ve como un cristal común y corriente"

"¿usted que dice Comandante?"

"Coronel Jones, Sargento Still, Mayor Yagami, irán a investigar de donde proviene este extraño fenómeno"

"¿Yagami? ¿En donde esta ese maldito?"

"Ralf, ahora ese es mi apellido ¿te olvidas que me casé con Iori Yagami?"

"lo siento, se me había olvidado"

"como pueden apreciar en el informe de Tashio, unas extrañas ondas fueron emitidas de esta isla, se piensa que tuvo que ver con los atentados en las ciudades, deben tener mucho cuidado, no se sabe que misterios guarda esa isla"

"¿cuando salimos Comandante?"

"mañana por la mañana, les deseo suerte equipo"

Al salir de los cuarteles Leona se llevó una gran sorpresa, Iori ya la esperaba, él estaba recargado en su auto, al verlo Leona sonrió y se acercó a él, Iori la recibió con un beso, después le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera, después de que subió cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del piloto, subió y comenzó a conducir para ir a casa. Los dos estaban en silencio hasta que Iori habló "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"mmm… tranquilo, pero…"

"pero ¿qué?"

"mañana temprano nos iremos a una misión, al parecer un extraño fenómeno ha destruido varias ciudades, debemos investigarlo y detenerlo"

"¿Así que te iras a una nueva misión?"

"sí"

Se mantuvieron en silencio lo que quedó de trayecto, al llegar, Leona preparó todo lo necesario para irse mañana temprano, Leona sabía que a Iori no le gustaba que se fuera de misión, ella se sentía mal, ya que Heidern, su padre, le puso una condición para que aprobara su matrimonio con Iori, Leona tenía que seguir en el ejército cumpliendo misiones, Iori aceptó, él aceptaba cualquier condición con tal de estar con Leona. Cuando terminó buscó a Iori, al buscarlo por la casa lo vio en la cocina, él estaba preparando la cena.

"¿tienes hambre pequeña?"

"sí, tengo algo de hambre"

"entonces, siéntate a la mesa"

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, comían tranquilamente y en silencio, Iori terminó de comer antes que Leona, puso los antebrazos en la mesa mientras veía a Leona. "¿sucede algo amor?"

"quiero que me digas la verdad"

"¿de qué verdad hablas?"

"dime ¿pasó algo en el cielo para que escaparas?"

Leona sonrió, desde que Iori era su novio siempre le hacía la misma pregunta y ella sabía como continuar con su juego. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"porque no entiendo que hace un ángel como tu en un mundo tan triste como este"

"sencillo…" terminó de comer "porque me enamore de un mortal, y como no era correcto para los demás, huí del cielo para poder estar contigo"

Iori sonrió, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su esposa, ella también se levantó, Iori abrazó a Leona por la cintura, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, uniéndose en un apasionado beso. Lentamente se dirigieron a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Leona se levantó temprano, ella tomó una ducha y se puso su nuevo uniforme. Era una playera de cuello de tortuga sin mangas negra con una chaqueta verde militar abierta, el short era del mismo color en combinación de unas calcetas largas negras y sus botas del mismo color con unos guantes negros que solo le cubrían las palmas, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Leona trató de no despertar a Iori, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba despierto y que la esperaba para desayunar y después dejarla en los cuarteles. Cuando llegaron Ralf y Clark ya esperaban a Leona, cada quien con sus respectivas esposas. El jet que los llevaría a su misión ya los esperaba.

"Ralf, espero que todo salga bien"

"tranquila Fio, todo estará bien"

"por favor cuídate mucho Clark"

"Claro que si Eri, hare lo posible para volver contigo y este pequeño" Clark acariciaba cariñosamente el creciente vientre de su esposa. Iori no podía ocultar su preocupación, Leona abrazó a su marido fuertemente, lentamente se separaron, mientras Iori tomaba las manos de su esposa.

"que tengas un buen viaje, vuelve pronto"

"te prometo que volveré en una pieza"

Iori besó tiernamente las manos de Leona "te amo, no lo olvides"

"y yo a ti, es por eso que volveré"

El equipo abordó el Jet, se despidieron por última vez de sus cónyuges por la venta y se dirigieron a su destino, sin saber que su viaje iba a terminar en desastre. Al transcurrir tan solo dos horas de trayecto, al estar sobrevolando por el mar, una extraña turbulencia se presento en el avión, no entendían que estaba pasando, hasta que Leona vio por la ventana, de una isla unas extrañas ondas eran emitidas, el punto donde daban esas hondas era en las alas del avión, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que unos cristales, como los que tenían de evidencia, estos se estaban volviendo de color rojo.

"¿qué es lo que esta pasando Clark?"

"no lo sé, los controles no responden"

"estamos en peligro"

"¿Qué has dicho Leona?"

Leona señaló las alas del jet, los cristales eran rojos, Clark pidió ayuda por el radio, pero no había señal, ni respuesta de la base y las alas del jet volaron en pedazos, el jet caía rápidamente al mar, pero ahí no terminada el asunto, otro cristal, más grande, estaba oculto en el asiento del piloto, las ondas también tuvieron contacto con el otro cristal, Ralf, Clark y Leona no pudieron escapar y el jet estallo en mil pedazos sin dejar rastro alguno…


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el equipo Ikari se había marchado. Iori estaba de nuevo frente al piano, esta vez tocaba la misma melodía, pero se le notaba más contento, la razón era porque las partituras ya tenían letra, lo único que esperaba era que Leona regresara. Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Iori se levanto y contestó.

"hola"

"¿Sr. Yagami?"

"sí, él habla ¿qué desea?"

"oh, hola, soy la capitán Shio Tashio, trabajo con Leona en los cuarteles, le llamo para darle una noticia sobre su esposa"

En ese momento sintió pánico, al recibir la noticia "en el jet en donde iba el equipo estalló en mil pedazos y por desgracia… no hubo sobrevivientes, lo siento mucho"

"¿y su cuerpo?"

"desapareció junto con los del Coronel Jones y el Sargento Still, mañana haremos una ceremonia para despedirlos, esperemos que asista y en verdad lo siento mucho"

"sí… gracias"

Iori colgó el teléfono, no podía creer que ella estuviera muerta, sólo faltaban dos meses para su aniversario y ella se había ido. "no debo pensar en eso, si no tengo su cuerpo, no creeré que esta muerta"

Al día siguiente todos en los cuarteles estaban de luto al perder a sus mejores elementos, Fio Jones y Eri Still estaban destrozadas por la muerte de sus esposos, Iori estaba tranquilo, pero pudo ver que el Comandante Heidern estaba dolido por la muerte de su hija, ya había perdido a Clara, y ahora perdió a Leona. Iori se acercó a Heidern para darle ánimo, pero se percató que la tal Shio salió apresuradamente de la ceremonia, sigilosamente Iori la siguió, ella entró a una de las oficinas y contestó una llamada misteriosa.

"Todo marcho de acuerdo al plan señorita Siux Zero"

"Perfecto, los cristales fueron el mejor invento que se me pudo ocurrir, ahora, con el Ikari muerto, no habrá nadie que me impida tomar venganza sobre Heidern, prepara todo, el día 26 de Mayo volaremos South Town, terminaremos con lo que mi padre comenzó"

Al terminar de escuchar a Shio o Siux, Iori se marchó sin que fuera detectado. Siux tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la ciudad ese mismo día. "padre, juro que Heidern pagará caro lo que te hizo, yo terminaré con tu cometido, estarás orgulloso de mi, o me dejo de llamar Siux Zero, en cuanto a ti Leona… espeto que te pudras en el infierno, nuca debiste meterte conmigo" después de pronunciar su discurso subió a un helicóptero, el cual la llevaría a la isla que es su base de operaciones.

La conciencia volvió a Leona, ella estaba recostada sobre suave arena, lentamente se incorporó y vio a su alrededor, Ralf y Clark estaban inconscientes a un lado de ella, por la mente de Leona se repetía la explosión del jet…

Flash Back

Al estar cayendo al mar, Leona comenzó a reaccionar, estaban a punto de estrellarse en los metales del avió, así que Leona recordó que ella era hija de un Orochi con habilidades que controlan el agua, ella también podía hacerlo, así que levantó los brazos, haciendo que una columna de agua amortiguara su caída, la misma fuerza del agua los hizo caer en una isla, pero no era cualquier isla…

Fin del Flash Back

Ralf y Clark comenzaron a reaccionar, Leona se acercó a ellos "Ralf, Clark ¿están bien?"

"sí, eso creo ¿qué demonios pasó ahí?"

"Al parecer nos tendieron una trampa Coronel"

"no sólo eso"

"¿Qué quieres decir Leona?"

"alguien nos quería sacar del camino"

"pero ¿cómo?"

Leona hizo un movimiento de muñeca y trajo a la orilla la evidencia "Con esto, los cristales tienen una reacción explosiva al estar en contacto con unas extrañas ondas, las cuales fueron emitidas de esta isla"

"la isla que debíamos investigar"

"no perdamos tiempo, ¡vamos equipo!"

Mientras tanto… Dos días después del funeral del equipo Ikari, Iori estaba meditando en lo que había escuchado, debía decírselo a Heidern, así que fue a verlo de inmediato. "Heidern, debo decirte algo importante"

"¡valla! Creí que estarías de luto por la muerte de mi hija"

"Hasta que no tenga su cuerpo no creeré que ha muerto, pero no es de eso de lo que vengo a hablarle"

"te escucho"

"el accidente fue provocado por alguien que trata de destruirte y lo que no te va a gustar es saber que el que causó el accidente fue uno de los tuyos"

"¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Uno de mis hombres me ha traicionado?"

"sólo piénsalo ¿dónde esta la tal capitán Shio Tashio? Ella fue la que ocasiono el accidente"

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"la escuché cuando hablo con lo que parece ser uno de sus cómplices"

En ese momento llega a interrumpir Abel "¡Comandante hemos descubierto de que esta hecho el cristal!"

Heidern e Iori siguieron a Abel hasta una cámara blindaba y aislada, el cristal estaba ahí, todos podían ver el cristal desde la ventana de la cámara. "como puede ver Comandante, este cristal esta hecho de material explosivo, se podría decir que de la fusión de la nitro glicerina y el trinitrotolueno, pero también se detectó carbón purificado"

"diamantes"

"así es, eso es lo que lo hace inofensivo, pero al entrar en contacto con ondas supersónicas esto es lo que ocurre…"

Al exponer el cristal a las ondas provocó que este cambiara de color, a un color rojo, haciendo que el cristal explotara, la explosión fue tan fuerte que todos se agacharon, ya que las ventanas de la cámara se rompieron. "¿qué me dice de esto Comandante? Esto fue lo que causo la explosión del jet"

Heidern se volvió a Iori, para asegurarse de que Iori no mentía le preguntó a Abel sobre el paradero de Shio, a lo que Abel agregó, "¿Shio? Pensándolo bien, Shio no ha aparecido desde el funeral"

"Shio Tashio no es su verdadero nombre…"

"¿qué dices Yagami?

"su verdadero nombre es Siux… Siux Zero"

"¿Zero? La hija de Zero, supongo que se propone terminar con lo que su padre inició"

"sí, y el motivo por el cual se marchó fue porque el día 26 de Mayo va a destruir la ciudad, con otro cristal como este, pero más grande"

"Abel"

"sí señor"

"movilice a todas las unidades para que busquen y destruyan el cristal"

"En seguida señor"

En la isla… el equipo Ikari, se infiltró en las instalaciones del centro de operaciones, buscaban respuestas, pero a nada se le acercaban, hasta que entraron a lo que parecía ser el centro de todo, el cerebro de la base.

"bien Leona, eres experta en el hakeo, así que esto queda en tus manos"

Leona asintió y entro con cautela, intentó de todo para acceder a la contraseña, pero a nada se le acercaba, hasta que en un costado de la maquina vio unas extrañas palabras

_Biiru ni wo karatemo omoi yoru _

_Silent yutsu ga kishi ga oto _

_Koin ga nasugeta Asufaluto _

_Rolling kimagure o hajiku oto _

_Hakisugusare tabutsugare kino yama _

_Jiohaou yo wo na Noisu mimi wo yawareteru _

"¡un minuto! Esto suena mucho a… Una canción de Iori, entonces creo suponer cual es la contraseña"

Leona suspiro e introdujo la palabra MONOCHROME, como el título de la canción, logrando entrar al sistema, una vez ahí comenzó a buscar información, encontró de que estaban hechos los cristales y como se activaban, también sobre los planes de destruir South Town, pero antes de saber la fecha del ataque, fue descubierta y aprendida por los guardias de seguridad al igual que sus compañeros. El Ikari fue llevado ante la presencia de la cabeza de la organización, Ralf, Clark y Leona se sorprendieron al saber quien era.

"¿Shio?"

"no, es imposible"

"¿cómo pudiste capitán Tashio?"

"¿Shio? ¿Quién es Shio? Mi nombre es Siux… Siux Zero"


	3. Chapter 3

Los militares estaban enmudecidos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, Siux noqueó a Ralf y Clark, mientras hizo que soltaran a Leona. "ustedes, llévense a estos ebrios buenos para nada a la prisión, déjenme a Heidern aquí"

"¿Por qué haces esto Shio? Creí que eras mi amiga"

"¡deja de llamarme Shio! Detesto el estúpido nombre de mi gemela"

"¿gemela?"

"Si Leona, yo tenía una gemela, pero, gracias a ti esta muerta"

"¿a mí? No puedo entenderte, pero ¿Por qué quieres destruir South Town?"

"para terminar con lo que mi padre inició, acabar con Heidern y sobre todo destruirte a ti"

"¿yo? Pero ¿yo que te he hecho?"

"¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Ya olvidaste el concierto de hace dos años en Osaka!"

"¿el concierto en Osaka? Ese fue el día que…"

"…Iori te propuso matrimonio"

Flash Back

Siux, era la guitarrista de Iori, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo dijo, Siux tuvo que ocultar su nombre para que no sospechara de ella, ya que si sabía su vinculo con Zero no le permitiría estar en la banda, así que se lo cambió por Ami, pintándose el cabello de rosa para verse más roquera. Iori se llevaba bien con ella, pero él no la veía como mujer, sino como su guitarrista, sólo eso. Un buen día, Ami vio a Iori que se estaba poniendo su anillo en el dedo de en medio de la mano izquierda, ella tenía curiosidad por ese anillo, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

"Iori, es muy bonito tu anillo ¿Por qué siempre lo usas?"

"me recuerda el día que por fin me separe de mi padre, pero sobre todo, cuando gané un concurso de bandas"

"debió haber sido duro que te separaras de tu padre"

"no, al contrarió, fue el mejor día de mi vida, no me gusta hablar de él, así que ya no toques el tema"

"discúlpame, a mí me gustaría tener un anillo como ese"

"no creas que te lo daré, no hay algo en el mundo que me hará desprenderme de este anillo… bueno, sólo una cosa"

"¿así? Y ¿qué es?"

"estar loco por una mujer"

Ami se sentía con la esperanza de que esa mujer fuera ella, pero lo que no sabía es que el concierto que darían en Osaka cambiaría su vida por completo. Al llegar a Osaka todos se preparaban, pero, Iori no aparecía por ningún lado.

"Zeth ¿has visto a Iori?"

"no Ami, espera, ahora que lo mencionas si lo vi, él dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa importante, al parecer dijo que iba a ir a la joyería o algo así"

"¿joyería? Últimamente ya no lo he visto usar su anillo, tal vez lo mando pulir o algo por el estilo, bueno, no me preocupo, pero, espero que llegue a tiempo"

Ami siguió caminando hasta que vio a Iori en su camerino hablando por teléfono. "espero verte, tengo tu lugar apartado en primera fila… pero te lo mereces, es tu cumpleaños y por ello te tengo una gran sorpresa… claro que estoy seguro, además desde que salí de gira no te he visto… bien, entonces nos vemos, adiós" colgó "perfecto, esta todo listo, pero, debo hablar con Ami primero"

Al salir vio a Ami así que hablo con ella. "Ami, justo la chica que quería ver, necesito hablar contigo"

"sí, dime"

"bien, veras… como decirlo… necesito que me permitas subir a alguien a tocar al escenario"

"hazlo ¿porqué me pides consentimiento?"

"porque va a tomar tu lugar en la canción de Monochrome pero sobretodo le vas a tener que prestar tu guitarra"

"claro no hay problema"

"¿enserio? Gracias, nos vemos en el escenario"

Pasaron las horas y comenzó el concierto, al lugar llegó Leona, ella vestía con una playera roja sin mangas y un pantalón negro con una muñequera del mismo color en la mano derecha y el cabello suelto, al verla Zeth no pudo evitar hablar para que Ami lo escuchara.

"¡valla! Iori invitó a su novia"

"¿qué has dicho?"

"Iori invitó a su novia al concierto"

"¿Dónde esta? ¿Quién es?"

"Es ella, la chica de playera roja sin mangas peli azulada, es verdad, es su cumpleaños, desde que salimos de gira ella e Iori no se habían visto, que buen regalo por parte de Iori ¿no lo crees Ami?"

Ami estaba herida, Iori, el amor de su vida tenía a alguien más y estaba ahí sentada, en primera fila y lo peor de todo es que ella tomaría su lugar en su canción favorita. El concierto iba bien, Leona no dejaba de ver a Iori, Iori veía al público, pero en especial a Leona, el concierto estaba por finalizar, así que Iori hablo por el micrófono.

"para la última canción de la noche quiero que una chica especial suba al escenario, sí Leona me refiero a ti"

Zeth ayudó a subir al escenario a Leona, ella se sentía nerviosa. "¿qué es lo que estas haciendo Iori?" dijo ella en voz baja.

"quiero que todos le brinden un fuerte aplauso porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novia y por ello, ella me va a acompañar a tocar la guitarra en su canción favorita"

"¡¿QUÉ? Espera, yo no puedo, no quiero arruinarte el concierto"

"lo harás bien, además, te he enseñado bien y quiero que tú toques conmigo, ¿no querrás decepcionar a los fans verdad?"

"no, creo que no"

"así me gusta, Ami, préstale tu guitarra"

"NO, no quiero que una basura toque mi guitarra"

Iori se molestó, pero no dijo nada, sólo le murmuró algo a Zeth, este asintió e hizo una seña a los técnicos. "Ya que Ami no te va a prestar su guitarra, toma la mía, Zeth pídele a Koushiro que me preste su bajo" Así se hizo y comenzó la música, Ami intentó tocar su guitarra pero se dio cuenta de que estaba apagada y desconectada, las únicas guitarras que se escuchaban eran la de Zeth y la de Iori tocada por Leona, la cual había superado a Ami, eso hizo que ella se molestara, Iori comenzó a cantar.

_Biiru ni wo karatemo omoi yoru _

_Silent yutsu ga kishi ga oto _

_Koin ga nasugeta Asufaluto _

_Rolling kimagure o hajiku oto _

_Hakisugusare tabutsugare kino yama _

_Jiohaou yo wo na Noisu mimi wo yawareteru _

_Machi wo Monokuromu iro wo nakushita _

_Feiku na yume wo Break out, break down _

_Kuchida Monokuromu _

_Sucurem to shini surechigau _

_Ji o habitemo sameta tamashii _

_Kuruta mama de Break out, break down _

_Gozen yoji no Moon _

_Hikari to kage wo mote asobu _

_**[Instrumental] **_Este era el momento del sólo, Ami esperaba que Leona se equivocara para hacerle ver a Iori su error y que ella era mejor que Leona, pero se enmudeció al ver a Leona tocando su parte mucho mejor que ella.

_Hekon ga dore koshikagete _

_Glorii tojikometa Hedofon _

_Yagate hikari ga asa o fuchiroru sora _

_Beisikeisu kakaete hosoi me wo mukeru _

_Machi wo Monokuromu iki wo koroshite _

_Copii na asu wo Break out, break down _

_Marude memoto ronomu _

_Nagasu me no uta kurikaesu _

_Ki o kakushite nemeru hagikyo _

_Nasen no soko he Break out, break down _

_Owari wo tsugeta _

_Iiwake dake ga nabi hibiku _

El final fue espectacular, el público se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, Leona se sentía bien, ella había logrado tocar su canción favorita en un concierto con Iori, Iori se acercó a ella y ella lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo que el público se conmoviera. "gracias, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"

"aun no termina"

"¿Qué?"

Iori se separó de ella y tomó nuevamente el micrófono "Leona debo decirte algo importante"

Ami vio detrás del escenario todo lo que pasaba, estaba furiosa, pero permaneció en silencio para escuchar a Iori "Leona hemos sido novios desde hace dos años, pienso que ya fue mucho…"

Leona no entendía lo que pasaba y en cierto grado estaba temiendo lo peor, cosa que hizo que Ami se alegrara "¿Qué quieres decir Iori?"

"Leona, ¡ya no quiero que seas mi novia!"

Leona se enmudeció al igual que el público, Ami estaba feliz, Iori se había dado cuenta que ella era superior a Leona, Leona estaba a punto de romper en llanto. "¿Por qué Iori? ¿Por qué quieres terminar con esto así?"

"ya no quiero que seas mi novia, porque quiero que seas mi esposa"

El público se emocionó, Leona se tranquilizó al ver que Iori se arrodillaba ante ella, sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón, mostrándole un anillo, pero, no era cualquier anillo, ese anillo era el que él usaba en el dedo de en medio de la mano izquierda, él lo había mandado forjar de nuevo, sólo para que le quedara a Leona, inclusive le incrusto un diamante, no muy grande, pero hacia que dicha joya se viera espectacular. "Leona ¿te casarías conmigo?"

El público gritaba que le dijera que si, que aceptara, Iori el puso en anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, Leona hizo que Iori se pusiera de pie. "¡sí Iori, quiero casarme contigo!" al finalizar su frase se lanzó sobre Iori dándole un beso, Iori la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que el público le aplaudía a la feliz pareja. Ami no lo podía creer, Iori iba a casarse, así que decidió irse.

Al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación, así fue durante dos semanas, ella salía para ir a la cocina por cervezas y embriagarse para olvidar a Iori, al volver a su habitación se quedó pensando en el concierto, pero, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su soledad.

"Siux ¿puedo pasar?"

"¡lárgate Shio, no me molestes!"

"Siux, soy tu hermana, me preocupo por ti"

"¡déjame tranquila!"

Sin importarle nada, Shio entro a la habitación de Siux, la vio sentada en el piso, con una cerveza en la mano. "oh Siux ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

"¡te dije que te largaras! ¿No entiendes que quiero estar sola?"

"Siux, quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte así"

"¿quieres ayudarme? ¡Entonces mata a esa tal Leona para que no se case con Iori!"

"¿matar a Leona? ¿Quieres que mate a una amiga para que te quedes con su prometido?"

"¿la prefieres más a ella que a mi que soy tu gemela?"

"no es que la prefiera más que a ti, es sólo que eso no es correcto"

"si no lo haces tú lo haré yo"

Siux salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Shio intentó detenerla para que no cometiera una locura pero esta forcejeó con ella, haciendo que Shio cayera por las escaleras provocándole la muerte. AL verla en el piso inmóvil y sangrante Siux se preocupo y fue con su gemela.

"¡Shio! ¡Shio contéstame, contéstame por favor! ¡Shio! ¡Shio! ¡SHIO, NO ME DEJES, SHIO DESPIERTA! ¡SHIO!"

Siux sepultó a Shio en el jardín, al estar sola se puso a llorar por la muerte de su hermana, luego entro en la habitación de Shio, vio todas sus cosas del ejército, Shio se había cambiado el apellido para entrar al ejército y proteger a Siux, al ver sus fotos se dio cuenta de que Shio tenia una donde estaba con Leona, eso le provocó cólera rompiendo la foto, después se dio cuenta de que ella podía cumplir con la voluntad de Zero y vengarse de Leona al mismo tiempo, sólo debía hacerse pasar por Shio.

Fin del Flas Back

"¿asesinaste a la verdadera Shio para poder vengarte de mi?"

"no sólo de ti, sino también de tu padre, el cual me quito al mío, si no hubiera sido por tu culpa Shio seguiría con vida"

"yo no lance a Shio por las escaleras, sino tu"

Siux abofeteo a Leona al escucharle mencionar el accidente. "¡cállate, no vuelvas a culparme por la muerte de mi hermana!" Siux sacó una jeringa de uno de sus bolsillos e hizo que sujetaran a Leona, inyectándole un liquido en el cuello, Leona cayó de rodillas, lentamente se debilitaba.

No sé, me gusto la idea de que Leona tocara la guitarra espero que no se molesten. La canción Monochrome es una canción la cual canta el seioyu de Iori Yagami, sí la canta Kunihiko Yasui, al igual que esta hay más canciones, el que dese que se las corra escribame a mi correo leona_vika_ n_n


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Qué… qué fue… lo que me hiciste?"

"¿te gusta? Es el veneno más poderoso sobre la tierra, el cual lentamente te va matando, es una verdadera pena, Iori va a enviudar a tan solo dos meses se su aniversario, él tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras con vida, pero oh cruel destino" Siux comenzó a reírse como una maniaca, después mando que encerrarán a Leona junto con Ralf y Clark, al verla ambos hombres se preocuparon.

"Leona ¿estas bien?"

"Al parecer, Siux envenenó a Leona"

"¿Qué?" Leona estaba agonizante mientras se retorcía del dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "I…o…ri… per… perdóname… he… roto… mi… promesa…"

Lentamente Leona comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a esperar el momento culminante, al estar inconsciente, comenzó a imaginar aquel día en la galería, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, tropezó y cayó encima de Iori, al sentirlo recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, Iori la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. "si escogiera un momento para morir… definitivamente sería este, ya que… me encuentro en los brazos de lo que más quiero en el mundo"

"¿Por qué piensas que vas a morir pequeña?"

"porque en estos momentos, por mis venas corre un veneno que me esta matando lentamente"

Ambos se levantan e Iori la mira a los ojos. "es imposible que mueras envenenada"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"porque en tus venas corre un veneno más poderoso que cualquier otro veneno existente en la tierra"

"¿de verdad? Y ¿Cuál es?"

Iori toma su rostro con sus manos y la besa, Leona se pierde en aquel beso, lentamente separa sus labios y ella se decepciona. "la maldición de Orochi es mucho más poderoso que cualquier veneno"

"no puedo entenderte"

"no intentes entenderlo, sólo saca el veneno de tu sangre"

"¿cómo puedo hacer eso?"

"sabes como hacerlo, sólo confía en ti"

"¿quieres decir que para sacar el veneno de mi sangre debo…?"

"así es, si quieres salvarte debes entrar en los disturbios…"

Leona se levantó bruscamente, Ralf y Clark se asustaron al ver que el cabello de Leona era rojo, su piel blanca había adquirido un color más obscuro y sus ojos eran blancos, cayó de rodillas y con violencia comenzó a escupir un extraño líquido verde. "¡Leona ha entrado en los disturbios de la sangre!"

"pero, no esta escupiendo sangre, ¡esta escupiendo el veneno!"

"¿cómo puede hacer eso?"

"supongo que la maldición de Orochi tiene que ver en esto"

Cuando Leona eliminó todo el veneno de su cuerpo, se volvió violentamente hacía Ralf y Clark, se dieron cuenta de que Leona había vuelto a la normalidad, su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos y su piel era blanca nuevamente. "¿cuando aprendiste a controlar los disturbios?" preguntó Ralf muy sorprendido.

"en mis primeras citas con Iori… él me enseñó a controlarlo, pero no perdamos el tiempo, debemos detener a Siux antes de que logre su cometido"

"si, pero, el problema es salir de aquí"

"eso no será problema…"

Clark comienza a llamar a los guardias desesperadamente, diciendo que Leona se volvió loca y que había asesinado a Ralf, al acercarse los guardias vieron que Ralf estaba en el piso mientras que Leona gritaba, los guardias entraron, en ese momento Clark los amordazó Ralf y Leona salieron, seguido de ellos Clark. Comenzaron a correr por toda la base, pero se dieron cuenta que no había nadie. "esto no me gusta, esta demasiado tranquilo"

"Leona, entra de nuevo a la base de datos"

"esta bien Coronel"

Leona ingreso la clave entrando de nuevo al sistema, buscó la fecha del ataque y vio que faltaba sólo tres días para que South Town fuera cenizas a lo que Ralf agregó. "¿puedes desactivar la señal de las ondas?"

"sí, pero para esto debo engañar al sistema"

"¡has lo que sea pero hazlo!"

"tranquilo (no entiendo como Fio lo soporta) haré lo que pueda"

Leona entró a la configuración de la fecha del sistema cambiando la fecha del 23 de Mayo por el 26, el día del ataque, las ondas estaban por ser activadas, Leona volvió a ingresar al sistema para desactivar las ondas, la cuenta regresiva estaba encima y Ralf se estaba desesperando.

"¡QUIERES DARTE PRISA!"

Haciendo que Leona se molestara "¡oye! ¡Ni mi marido me grita de esa forma! ¡Así que te calmas o tu desactivas el sistema!"

"¡LEONA YA ESTA EN EL TRES!"

Y con presionar una tecla el sistema se apagó, Ralf y Clark suspiraron de tranquilidad, pero Leona les cortó la felicidad "bien, ahora tenemos menos de veinte minutos para salir de aquí antes de que este lugar se autodestruya"

"¿QUÉ? ¿AUTODESTRUIRSE?"

"sí, esta cosa esta programada para autodestruirse en cuanto el sistema sea desactivado"

El Ikari salió de la base, pero, no había algo en lo que pudieran escapar, hasta que Clark vio un helicóptero y los tres salieron de la Isla.

Mientras tanto en la base Ikari… "Comandante hemos localizado el cristal, esta en el centro de la ciudad, el problema, destruirlo"

"¿no pueden destruir un simple cristal?"

"Señor, ese cristal tiene otra forma de activase no solo con las ondas, también se activa al estar en contacto con un liquido"

"maldita Siux, supo cubrirlo todo ¿no pueden destruirlo?"

"como tiene diamantes es imposible atravesarlo"

Iori contemplo el cristal por un momento, lo tomó en sus manos y entro al laboratorio de la base "Señor Yagami ¿Qué esta haciendo? No quiera alcanzar a Leona en el otro mundo"

"¡no molestes Abel! Bien, si se activa con los líquidos, entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"Yagami ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sáquenlo de ahí!"

"¡imposible! Se ha encerrado allí dentro"

"¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿Suicidarse?"

"me parece que esta buscando la forma de destruir el cristal"

Iori partió a la mitad el cristal para experimentar, pensó en lo probable para destruirlo, pero no lograba actuar sin que el cristal estuviera en peligro de activarse, molesto, golpeó en la mesa haciendo que se derramara un recipiente de acido sulfúrico cayendo sobre el cristal, Iori se cubrió para protegerse de la explosión, pero no paso nada, ya que el cristal se derritió.

"¡bingo!" Iori salió del laboratorio "Caballeros, el cristal no es del todo invencible, sólo hay un liquido al cual no reacciona de manera explosiva y este es el acido sulfúrico"

"¡valla comandante si que tiene un yerno muy inteligente! Pero sobre todo valiente"

"deje de decir tonterías, ya escuchó a mi yerno… quiero decir… ya escuchó a Yagami, ahora actué soldado"

"pero, señor…"

"ya oíste a mi suegro… quiero decir… ya oíste al Comandante ¡vallan a destruir ese cristal!"

"¡si, señores! (se nota que no son familia, ya que se cargan un humor…)"


	5. Chapter 5

Abel movilizó a todas las unidades para que evacuaran la zona centro de la ciudad, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el cristal ya no estaba, inmediatamente le reportó a Heidern lo ocurrido "¡Comandante, el cristal ha desaparecido!"

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"lo más probable es que alguien nos haya estado espiando, o sino ¿cómo sabrían que destruiríamos el cristal?"

"¿lo cambiaran de posición? Pero ¿de dónde consiguieron la información? Abel, regrese inmediatamente a los cuarteles"

Iori comenzó a analizar la situación, los hombres de Siux sabían que destruirían el cristal, por ello ¿lo cambiaron de lugar? Pero ¿cómo? Iori giró la cabeza y vio algo en el techo, como una especie de cámara o radio "creo que ahí esta su respuesta Comandante" señaló el techo, Heidern fijó su vista en el techo y vio el aparato, tomó un arma y le disparó, inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Siux.

"_que tal Comandante ¿le gustó la sorpresa? Ahora sé cada uno de sus movimientos"_

"¿en dónde te escondes Siux?"

"_oh, ya descubrió que no soy Shio, ¡que pena!"_

"¿dónde esta la verdadera Shio?"

"_muerta, al igual que su hija, dígame Comandante ¿Qué se siente perder una hija… otra vez? Pero debo reconocerle que la entrenó bien, sobrevivió a la explosión junto con los otros dos hombres"_

"¿Qué?"

"lo sabía"

"_no me explico como lo logró, a menos que pueda hacer magia con el agua para que se haya salvado junto con Jones y Still, porque técnicamente estaban en el océano, ¡era imposible que se salvaran!"_

"(la habilidad de controlar el agua como Gaidel, eso lo explica) ¿en dónde está mi equipo?"

"_bueno, su "hijita" metió las narices donde no le importaba y la descubrí, Jones y Still están encerrados y su querida Leona esta muriendo lentamente gracias a un veneno que le inyecte, al final del día ya no va a respirar"_

Siux se reía como una maniaca, Iori no pudo contener su ira y tomó la palabra, maldiciendo a Siux "¡tú, basura humana, cuando me tope contigo…!"

"tranquilízate Yagami"

"¡¿cómo quiere que me calme si mi esposa se esta muriendo?"

"_¿Yagami? Iori… ¿Eres tú?"_

"¿uh? ¿nos conocemos?"

En ese momento la transmisión se cortó, Heidern no entendía lo que pasaba, Iori mucho menos ¿esa tal Siux lo conocía? Si era el caso ¿de dónde? Abel llegó y le informó al Comandante que un helicóptero estaba pidiendo permiso para aterrizar, Heidern le pidió que pusiera la grabación, inmediatamente accedió al reconocer la voz de Clark. Rápidamente se dirigieron al hangar para recibir a su equipo.

"¡uff! Eso es a lo que llamó largo viaje"

"no exageres Ralf, sólo fueron dos días de trayecto"

"¡dos días son dos días! Ya necesitaba estirarme"

"(llorón)"

"¿qué dijiste?"

"¡ustedes dos dejen de pelear!"

"Comandante, Abel, que gusto verlos, pero no digo lo mismo por Yagami"

"hagas, dejes de hacer no me importa Jones ¿dónde esta Leona?"

"sigue en el helicóptero"

Iori subió y vio a Leona de espaldas hacia él, tenía unos auriculares en las orejas, al parecer, estaba escuchando algo, después sacó un disco de la maquina, se puso de pie, el lugar era muy oscuro y sin fijarse por donde iba se topo con Iori.

"¡ah! ¡Ralf quítate de mi camino!"

"¿Ralf? Prefiero que me llames Kusanagi o perro"

Leona se sorprendió así que buscó su rostro con sus mano y al sentirlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lentamente se acercó a él para darle un beso, pero, este se le adelantó capturando sus labios en un beso hambriento de pasión, Leona envolvió el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos y este abrazó la cintura de la peli azulada, su mágico rencuentro fue interrumpido cuando Abel entró para buscarlos.

"Señor Yagami, Mayor Yagami ¿están…?"

Iori y Leona separaron sus labios pero no dejaban de abrazarse, Leona estaba muy molesta por su interrupción "¡ABEL!"

"lo siento, el Comandante me envió a buscarlos"

Leona se separa de Iori "esta bien, voy para… "

"amor ¿estas bien?"

"sí, sólo fue un pequeño mareo, no te preocupes, Abel, reúne a todos en la sala de juntas, hay algo que necesito mostrarles"

"¡enseguida Mayor Yagami!"

De camino a la sala de juntas "Leona ¿segura que estas bien?"

"sí cariño, lo estoy ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"porque oí que Siux te había inyectado veneno"

"oh, eso, en efecto, Siux me suministro veneno, pero, alguien que me ayudo a sacar el veneno de mi cuerpo"

"¿de verdad? Y ¿quién fue?"

Leona se detuvo y abrazó fuertemente a Iori "fuiste tú, tú me dijiste que la maldición de Orochi era mucho más poderoso que cualquier veneno, que al entrar en los disturbios podría sacarlo de mi cuerpo y salvarme, es por ti que ahora me encuentro a tu lado y te lo agradezco, gracias por amarme tanto" Iori no dijo nada, sólo la rodeo con sus brazos y le besó la frente. "hay que darse prisa, todos te esperan" Leona asintió y entraron en la sala de juntas. Leona se puso enfrente de todos y comenzó a hablar.

"al estar en el helicóptero pude escuchar una conversación, al parecer la señal se juntó con la señal que Clark mandaba a la base, quiero que escuchen con atención esto, ya que puede ser la clave que pueda salvar la ciudad" Leona sintió y Abel puso la transmisión que Leona había grabado momentos antes.

"_¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ESCAPARAN?"_

"_DISCULPENOS SEÑORITA ZERO, UNO DE LOS PRISIONEROS SE PUSO VIOLENTO Y NOS SACÓ DE LA BASE"_

"_NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO ES QUE ESA ESTÚPIDA DE LEONA HAYA SOBREVIVIDO AL VENENO"_

"_ELLA ENTRO DE NUEVO A "BRIAN ZERO" E HIZO QUE LA BASE COLAPSARA POR COMPLETO, SUPONEMOS QUE DESACTIVO EL SISTEMA, ELLA JUNTO CON LOS DOS HOMBRES QUE LA ACOMPAÑABAN ESCAPARON EN SU HELICÓPTERO"_

"_¡MALDITA! BIEN, SUPONGO QUE DEBEMOS ACTIVAR EL CRISTAL DE MANERA MANUAL ¿PUSISTE EL HOLOGRAMA EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD PARA CONFUNDIR A HEIDERN?"_

"_SÍ SEÑORITA ZERO"_

"_NO HAY QUE DESISTIR, EL DÍA DE MAÑANA COBRARÉ VENGANZA SOBRE TODOS LOS QUE ME HICIERON DAÑO"_

"¿el cristal nunca fue movido?"

"por lo que significa que Siux planeo todo desde el principio, y bien que nos supo engañar"

"analizando los atentados anteriores, me di cuenta de que los cristales estaban en le mismo lugar, en un lugar alto, en el centro de las ciudades, por lo que supongo que, el cristal esta en la torre mayor del centro"

Heidern se puso de pie "equipo ¡vallan a destruir ese cristal!"

"pero ¿cómo?"

"pregúntele a Yagami la respuesta"

"Leona ¿cómo podemos…?"

"¡ELLA NO, SU ESPOSO!"

"no se dice su esposo, se dice mi yerno"

Heidern le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ralf, Ralf sintió escalofríos y se volvió a Iori "entonces… ¿cómo destruimos el cristal?"

"derritiéndolo con acido"

"y ¿en verdad funcionará?"

"Yagami hizo la prueba y funcionó"

"que lo pruebe"

Se dirigieron al laboratorio, nuevamente Iori tomó el otro pedazo del cristal con unas pinzas y lo sumergió en acido, haciendo que se derritiera, aprobado por Clark y Ralf tomaron varios contenedores de acido y se dirigieron a la torre mayor de South Town. Faltaban pocas horas para que saliera el sol, todos en la ciudad dormían, así era mejor, ya que no pondrían en riesgo la vida de nadie, el Ikari se ocultó para esperar a Siux y aprenderla, Heidern e Iori estaban en los cuarteles monitoreando la misión. Era la primera vez que Heidern permitía que Iori se quedara en los cuarteles, ya que, aunque a él no le gustará admitirlo Iori les ayudo mucho.

Siux llegó sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba. "bien, el sol esta por salir, así que debo actuar ahora, que mal, esta gente tendrá un amargo despertar"

Siux se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cristal, cuando estaba a punto de activarlo, Ralf salió de su escondite y le disparó al recipiente que traía en la mano, haciendo que se rompiera sin que el líquido tocara el cristal. "¿qué demo?… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Impedir que logres tu objetivo ¡Clark, Leona ahora!"

Clark salió de su escondite, tomó el cristal y lo baño con el acido, haciendo que se desintegrará por completo, esto hizo que Siux se sorprendiera, ya que si había algo que podía destruir su obra maestra. "p-pero ¿cómo? Mi cristal era indestructible"

"en cierto grado sí, pero se te pasó hacerlo inmune al acido"

"¡TE ODIO LEONA!"

"yo no lo descubrí sino Iori así que ¿odiaras lo que amas…AMI?"

"¿ha dicho Ami?"

"¿qué con eso Yagami?"

"Ami era el nombre de una de mis guitarristas, la cual desapareció misteriosamente, pero la Ami que yo recuerdo no era de cabello y ojos verdes sino de cabello rosa y ojos verdes"

"ella se hizo pasar por Shio ¿lo olvidas? Era lógico que no se vieras como la recordabas"

(Volviendo a la torre mayor)

"Iori se acaba de enterar quien eres, después de esto no creo que él te quiera"

"¡yo soy mejor que tú! ¿Por qué te eligió a ti?"

"¿en serio? Será porque ¡lo que a mi me sobra te hace falta! ¡Empezando por el cerebro!"

Siux se molestó y se lanzó sobre Leona "¡muere Leona!" Siux y Leona comenzaron a forcejear haciendo que ambas llegaran a la orilla y cayeran del edificio. "¡LEONA!" Ralf y Clark se acercaron a la orilla, y vieron a ambas mujeres sujetándose de una orilla. Iori salió de los cuarteles y se dirigió hacia la torre mayor. Siux intento tirar a Leona pateándola, causando que Leona se suelte de una mano. "me quedaré con Iori, así que ¡caite de una vez!"

"sobre mi cadáver"

"no entiendo ¿por que te escogió a ti? Si sólo eres una militar sin chiste"

"Tal vez yo sea una simple militar, pero, tú nunca podrías entender lo que le pasa, lo que siente, lo que teme, eso solo puedo entenderlo yo porque soy igual a él"

"¡deja de decir estupideces!"

Siux dio una última patada haciendo que Leona se soltara, pero, antes de que cayera la ventana se abrió e Iori la tomó de la mano justo a tiempo. "Leona, resiste"

"¿Iori? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"vine a salvar a mi esposa"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?"

"porque segada por el odio te convertiste en un demonio, a tal extremo que mataste a tu propia hermana, sólo por una ridícula ambición y una estúpida venganza sin sentido, en cambio ella… desde que la conozco, siempre se me ha figurado a un ángel, ya que ella es… perfecta, es la única persona que puede entenderme, ya que somos iguales y porque cambio mi vida, supo detenerme antes de cometer un grave error"

Las palabras de Iori parecían ser llamas que le quemaban el corazón, sabía que se había equivocado y que había matado a la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, así que se soltó, Leona la tomó de la mano para salvarla. "Siux, no cometas una tontería"

"para mi ya no hay remedio… por favor has que Iori sea el hombre más feliz del mundo a tu lado, es lo único que te pido…"

Al terminar su frase Siux se soltó de la mano de Leona y cayó al vació, Leona ya no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, Iori la subió, Leona se sentía culpable por la muerte de Siux, Iori la envolvió en sus brazos y esta comenzó a llorar desconsolada contra su pecho. La pesadilla había terminado, la ciudad estaba a salvo y un hermoso amanecer se levantaba para brindarles nuevas esperanzas a los habitantes de South Town.

Dos meses después…

Una gran fiesta se estaba llevando acabo en casa de Iori y Leona, ¿el motivo? Su primer aniversario de bodas. El Ikari estaba presente al igual que varios de los participantes del torneo The King Of Fighters, (con decirles que Kyo también estaba ahí), el ambiente era muy ameno y alegre, hasta que Iori llamo la atención.

"Quiero agradecerles por acompañarnos a Leona y a mi esta noche tan importante, ya que hace un año esta hermosa mujer y yo unimos nuestras vidas. Y como dicen por ahí, amor sin locura no es amor, por lo que significa que están en un manicomio en presencia de un par de dementes enamorados"

Las palabras de Iori conmovieron a todos, inclusive aplaudieron cuando Iori besó tiernamente a Leona. "pero esto no termina, Leona acompáñame al piano" Leona siguió a Iori, todos estaban observando el momento. Iori comenzó a tocar "¿recuerdas que esta melodía no tenía letra? Pues ahora escucha"

_Creí estar solo, sin destino ni esperanza_

_Hasta que llegó a mi, era tan sublime como un Ángel_

_Se acercó y me envolvió con sus cálidas alas_

_Protegiéndome del dolor y sanando las heridas de mi corazón_

_¿Por qué un ser tan perfecto esta en un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento?_

_**Coro**_

_Porque es un Ángel, mi Ángel_

_Y ha dejado el cielo para estar a mi lado_

_Un Ángel que sabe curar la herida más profunda_

_Con su simple sonrisa hace que salga el sol_

_Y desaparece todo el dolor. Es de un corazón noble_

_Simplemente es un Sublime Ángel_

_Detesto decirlo, pero era mejor que se quedara en el cielo_

_Ya que llora y sufre, ¿¡no puedo entenderlo! _

_¿Por qué abandonó su inmortalidad?_

_Lo hizo para quedarse conmigo en la eternidad_

_¿Por qué decidió dejar el paraíso para sufrir conmigo?_

_CORO X2_

_Mi vida no tenía sentido, hasta que te encontré_

_Creo que lo sabes, pero debo decirlo de una vez_

_Te Amo más que a nada, eso es fácil de ver_

_No sé que haría sin ti, tú eres mi razón de vivir_

_Coro_

_Déjame amarte, por eso te pido _

_Que te quedes conmigo por siempre_

_Mi Ángel_

Leona no pudo contener sus lágrimas, era la canción más bella que había escuchado, todos estaban conmovidos y aplaudieron de nuevo, Iori se levanto y se acercó a su esposa rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos, ella también lo abrazó y lo beso. "te amo Iori"

"yo siempre te erigiría a ti mi amor"

La pareja se separó y Leona tomó la palabra. "saben yo también tengo algo importante que decir" Leona salió de la sala, cuando regresó traía un folder blanco y le lo entregó a Iori "amor ¿recuerdas que hace unos días me sentía mareada? Pues ahí esta la respuesta, así que ábrelo"

Iori abrió el Sobre y vio una mica la puso a contraluz y se dio cuenta de que era un ultrasonido "¿quieres decir qué…?"

"sí Iori, ¡vas a ser papá!"

Todos se emocionaron por la noticia en especial Iori, así que abrazó a Leona ya que no podía esconder su felicidad tanto que dijo…" ¿escuchó eso suegro? ¡Va a ser abuelo!"

Heidern se sorprendió por un momento, pero compartió su felicidad. "Sí hijo, vas a ser padre y voy a ser abuelo"

"¿tu que creer que sea Yuki? ¿Un Ioricito o una Leoncita?"

"no lo sé Kyo, pero lo que si sé es que va ser afortunado por tener unos padres que lo llenen de amor"

Espero que no se molesten por poner la canción en español, lo que pasa es que no quería traducirla en inglés, porque perdía el sentido. Espero que esta compense la historia anterior


End file.
